Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Fantasyprone
Summary: A late night game of magical spin the bottle lands Snape and Hermione in an interesting predicament...


**Just a little fun story that popped into my mind. This is my first attempt at writing smut, I hope you enjoy! :)**

It was 2am Thursday night, well Friday morning, and Hermione was sat cross-legged on the library floor of Grimmauld place, her usual book replaced by a glass of fire whiskey.

It had been three years since the end of the war and as per usual the Order had thrown a celebration party for all its surviving members. Whilst the older adults had either retired to bed or were having quieter conversations in the kitchen.

Hermione, against her better judgement and no doubt emboldened by several glasses of fire whiskey she had consumed that evening, joined the younger group in the library for a game spin the bottle.

The rules were essentially the same as the muggle version but George had added a little incentive to encourage cooperation; players who resisted or refused their dares were divested of their clothes. As Malfoy, who was sitting with a pillow over his lap, had discovered early on.

The group of them were howling with laughter as they watched Harry and Ginny try and swap clothes, the last to complete the exchange having to down a shot.

"Done" yelled Ginny, as she swiped Harry's glasses and precariously placed them atop her head, holding up Harry's trousers with her other hand.

Harry glared playfully at Ginny, his arms caught in the straps of her bra and her sequin dress only fitting half way up his hips.

"Is it safe to look yet?" asked Ron peeking between his hands and George turned back around.

"I now understand why you women take so long to get ready" throwing the bra across the other side of the library Harry picked up the hearty 'single shot' of fire whiskey given to him, "how on earth are you suppose to get those things on?!".

"You don't seem to have much trouble taking them off" smirked Ginny.

Simultaneous exclamations of protest came from Ron and George.

Rolling her eyes Ginny plonked back down on the floor "for god's sake, you guys should be use to me talking to Harry like that now"

Scrunching his nose up Ron shot back the remainder of his drink "Getting use to it yes, doesn't mean I want to hear it".

Hermione and Ron had briefly dated after the war but inevitable it hadn't worked out, as she believed both of them deep down knew it wouldn't.

Hermione found her thoughts drifting as the bottle whizzed around again, landing on Ron and Lavender who were commanded to kiss, a rather easy dare considering they spent the majority of their time doing so.

She found herself thinking back to earlier this evening when she'd been standing talking to Kingsley, only to catch out of the corner of her eye the tall brooding form of Snape. He was moving through the crowd of merry order members and she could have sworn he'd just been watching her.

As the night had progressed she'd found her eyes repeatedly being drawn to her old potions master, one of the only people who hadn't come up to greet her.

After he'd miraculously survived the war she'd only seen him a handful of times at award ceremonies and parties such as these.

She'd watched as he skilfully extracted himself from a conversation with Molly, who by the looks of it was trying to persuade him to eat some of the finger food on a serving platter she was holding. Instead he'd moved to the outside of the crowd and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a look of boredom on his face.

Heat had flooded to her cheeks when she'd found herself appraising the tight black button up shirt he was wearing. It still resembled his old teaching robes with copious amounts of buttons and despite showing minimal skin she found the way it clung to his surprisingly muscly arms, appealing…

Shaking her head she blamed her sudden interest in the professor on her unusual consumption of fire whiskey.

Yet as the night wore on she became increasingly aware of his gaze on her and found it increasingly hard to avoid looking in his direction.

She'd finally caught him out when pouring a glass of punch, which she had mistakenly thought would be a weaker option than the fire whiskey. Looking in the mirror in front of her, she'd caught Snape's gaze running down the open back of her dress. Her breathing had picked up at his unabashed appraisal of her body, becoming quicker as his gaze settled on her behind, which was perfectly shown off by the figure hugging royal blue material of her dress.

Ron almost falling into the punch bowl had saved her from having to ponder the realisation that she liked his attention and she'd studiously spent the remainder of the evening avoiding even glancing at Snape.

"Hermione!"

Focusing back on the group Hermione saw that for the first time that night the bottle was pointing at her.

Apprehension settled in her stomach as she wondered what she would have to do, only growing as the 'spin again' sign appeared above the bottle.

The group started chanting as George spun the bottle again. Hermione held her breath as it span round and round, gradually slowing down.

She distantly heard the door open and soon after the bottle settled, pointing in-between her and Ginny, where no one was sat…

Frowning she looked up at George about to ask for an explanation, only to see his face gaping in shock. Following his gaze Hermione twisted around to see Snape standing just behind her, the bottle pointing directly at him.

All eyes drifted back to the bottle as its instructions materialised.

'Seven minutes in heaven'.

Simultaneously the door through which Snape came slammed and locked shut, a new door materialised in the library wall, a glowing seven above it.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me" gawked Ron.

Whilst Ginny, George and Malfoy burst out laughing, everyone else stared in shock and Snape sneered down at the group.

"Playing childish games I see".

Rolling on the floor with laughter George looked up at the professor "Sir, I can guarantee you will be playing this game and taking Hermione for seven minutes in there" pointing at the new cupboard.

Hermione's face flushed a deep crimson at George's brash words, as she glanced at Snape, who still hadn't looked at her since entering the room.

"Unlike you Mr. Weasley I do not let my life be dictated by juvenile games" turning he walked back towards the main door and attempted to exit the room, pulling on the door to no avail.

Hermione felt her feet suddenly become cool at the same time she noticed Snape's boots disappear.

"Alohomora" he commanded, pointing at the door.

Snape's socks now vanished and Hermione felt her stick on bra disappear, replaced by the soft fabric of her dress.

"Sir stop!" she squealed, her hands flying up to her breasts.

Snape turned around, ignoring his bare feet and growling in a low threatening voice, "let me out this instance".

"No can do I'm afraid Sir, the bottle won't let you go until you've completed it's task" chimed George, having way too much fun at her expense. Hermione made a mental note to make sure she got him back later for this.

"George just remove the god damn spell" she fumed glaring at him.

Holding up his hands he shrugged "I genuinely can't"

Storming forward Snape reached for the bottle.

"I wouldn't damage the bottle Sir, it will instantly make you both naked" Ginny snorted.

Snape's hand froze before he took a step back, "I'll blast my way out of the bloody door then"

Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly affronted that he would go to such lengths to avoid being in a confined space with her for seven minutes; she wasn't entirely adverse to the idea.

"Every time you try and escape it will remove a piece of our clothing" Hermione yelled starting to panic and reaching for a pillow as he moved back towards the door.

"Last I checked Miss Granger you were wearing less clothes than me".

Her cheeks flared "so my dignity means nothing to you!" she shouted angrily.

"Because playing a game like this is dignified…" he sneered.

Yet still he had paused and not attempted to attack the door again.

"Just go in the room and wait out the seven minutes, you don't have to do anything" said Ginny.

"Sir? It's the quickest way out of this" Hermione asked cautiously, watching his face for any sign of a decision.

"Come on then Granger" he growled moving towards the cupboard "and Weasley if you're here when I get out I will hex you into the next dimension".

Hermione couldn't help but feel satisfied as she watched George's face pale for the first time that evening.

Standing up and making sure her dress was folded down properly to her knees she made her way towards the cupboard. Hesitantly stepping inside the dark, small space, the last thing she saw before Snape pulled closed the door was Ginny's mischievous look.

The lock on the cupboard clicked and Hermione leant back against the wall, which was oddly soft. She became acutely aware of her every movement in the confined space and tried to stay as still as possible.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark cupboard, which was faintly illuminated by the small seven-minute counter also above the inside of the door. She could just make out the professor leaning against the opposite wall, about a foot gap between them.

Glancing at the timer she waited for it to start counting down, it didn't.

Sandalwood and the smell of a mixture of potions ingredients filled her nose. She had never been close enough to Snape before to smell him, she liked it and found herself breathing deeper.

In the silence she suddenly realised all she could hear was Snape's steady rhythmic breathing and that he would be able to hear hers too. Hoping he did not realise she had just been breathing in the smell of him she tried to make sure her breathing was calm and unphased. She internally started berating herself as naturally this just made her breath more erratically, she must sound like such an idiot.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin as after a couple of minutes Snape turned his head to look at the timer.

"It's not moving," she whispered.

"An astute observation as always Miss Granger", he sarcastically drawled.

Hermione bristled with anger at his tone, glaring in the general direction of his face "Well what do you suggest we do?"

She was met with silence and started shifting uncomfortably on her bare feet as more time passed without a second moving on the counter.

All of a sudden the walls moved, pushing her forwards into Snape.

Squeaking in surprise she put her hands out to brace herself on the wall but ended up placing her hands firmly on Snape's chest. His hands automatically came up to catch her, holding onto her small waist, the tips of his calloused fingers touching the bare skin on her back.

Heat flared in her cheeks and across her chest as she stumbled over an apology and attempted to step back from Snape, only to find the wall had permanently moved closer.

She noticed that his hands stayed on her waist for a fraction longer than necessary before dropping to his sides.

Even though she had moved back as far as she could their chests were now only a few inches apart, she could feel the warmth of his body and his breath tickled the hair on the top of her head as he huffed, "It appears if we want to leave this cupboard then we have to follow the games rules".

"Rules?"

Her question came out far more breathy than she had meant it to. What had gotten into her!

She could almost hear the eyebrow raise in his response "You're supposedly the smartest witch of your age Miss Granger, surely I do not have to spell it out for you?"

Hermione's heart started to beat faster as she finally admitted to herself that she wasn't going to just stand with Professor Snape for seven minutes in heaven.

His hand slowly moved to her waist again, "I'm not sure what exactly the room will require us to do".

Her breathing hitched as his fingers slowly traced the edge of her dress down her back.

"Simple touches like this may be enough," he murmured as out of the corner of her eye she noticed the timer start to slowly tick down the seconds.

"If you consent of course" he paused his touch.

"I do", she gulped.

The rough tips of his fingers glided across the smooth skin of her lower back before the weight of his whole hand settled there pausing, whether he was waiting for her or unsure she could not tell.

Harnessing her Gryffindor courage and partly because she'd secretly been imagining doing this all evening, she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. She could now feel the surprisingly solid muscle that she had been admiring out of the corner of her eye earlier that evening.

Hermione ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder, then slowly let her finger trace down the buttons lining the front of his shirt. She felt his breathing still beneath her and then his stomach muscles twitch as she got lower, eventually reaching his belt.

As she paused she saw the timer pause.

Both their breathing was now elevated and she felt thoroughly flustered, from a mixture of arousal and embarrassment at how turned on she was getting by such simple actions, from none other than Severus Snape.

Clearing his throat Snape removed his hand from her back, taking ahold of her hand at his belt and moving it to her side, "you don't have to".

"I want to".

The words came out of her mouth before her sensible brain could decide otherwise, because if the heat slowly coiling in her belly was anything to go by, she seriously wanted him.

Without giving herself time to think herself out of her next action, she leaned up on her tip toes and tilted her face in what she hoped was the correct direction.

Tentatively she pressed her lips to his thin ones, feeling a brief moment of panic when at first he did not respond.

This fear was quickly squashed when his hand reached up, tangling in her mass of hair to cup the back of her head and deepened the kiss, his lips moving more expertly against hers than she expected.

She let out a quick gasp of surprise as he pressed her back into the wall behind her, using that moment to slide his tongue between her lips.

The weight of his lean but muscly body pressed her into the wall as she found herself instinctively running her hands over his chest and shoulders, pulling him closer.

He pushed his thigh in-between her legs pressing against her hot core and shifting slightly in a way that was so teasing she couldn't stop her hips grinding back against him in response.

Her hands thumbled at the buttons of his shirt, desperate to get them open, becoming frustrated she pulled instead and several of his buttons pinged around the cupboard.

Snape made an appreciative nose as she pushed his shirt back of his shoulders and her hands started to explore his toned and scarred chest.

She made a little noise of protest as he stepped back to hurriedly fully remove his shirt but was quickly appeased when he moved back towards her, his hands sliding under her dress and up the backs her thighs.

Grabbing hold of her just under her bum he lifted her up until her legs could wrap around his hips, his lips eagerly seeking out hers again.

She gasped as she felt him grind his long hard cock between her thighs, only the thin material of her dress and his trousers separating them.

His lips made their way down her neck, his kisses punctuated with little teasing nips, whilst his hands moved to her shoulders deftly sliding the straps of her dress down.

The material quickly slipped down to gather at her waist, exposing her breasts, her pebbled nipples hardening even more at the cold air.

With one hand firmly holding her ass the other slide up her body until he had her breast firmly in his hand, twisting her nipple between his fingers.

Moaning she leant her head back against the wall, letting his kisses wander down towards her chest and shamelessly grinding herself against his cock.

Her back arched as his lips trailed down to her breasts where he now lightly teased her nipple between his teeth before sucking on it to sooth it.

She heard him murmur something between moving to her other breast and her dress and thong disappeared.

She was now completely naked before him while he still maintained his trousers.

That was not fair.

Reaching between them she quickly tugged the belt out of its loop and started undoing the buttons at his crotch.

"Not so fast, Miss Granger" Snape growled in a low sexy voice.

His hands encircled her small wrists and he pinned her hands above her head.

Another small whisper from him and she found she could not move her hands from that position.

He untwined her legs from around his hips and she was left balancing on her tiptoes.

Slowly leaning down his nose brushed against her breasts and his lips lazily started kissing a trail down the centre of her stomach. Her stomach muscles quivered and her hips desperately flexed forwards as he eventually placed a kiss just above her pubic bone. Her every nerve seemed more sensitive to his touch in the dark. Breathing heavily, she felt her cheeks flame at how needy and wet she was.

Kneeling infront of her he slipped one hand behind her knee, bringing it over his shoulder and moving to run his lips in open mouthed kisses along the inside of her thigh.

His tongue felt hot on her skin as he grew closer and closer to where she really wanted that tongue.

Her chest was practically heaving with need by the time he turned to face her quim, his breath against her torturously teasing.

She couldn't stop the moan escaping her lips as his tongue finally touched her bundle of nerves, expertly stroking, sucking and rolling her between his lips.

One of his hands came up to hold her hips down as she thrust against his face; the other came up to tease her opening. Pausing he spread some of her juices upwards onto her clit before returning to his task.

He slowly slid one finger inside her, stretching her before adding another. His fingers teasing, stroking her, thrusting in and out in a way she wished was his cock.

She could feel herself building, so close to the edge. She didn't even bother to hold back her moans as her back arched and hands desperately twisted against their hold above her, craving to grip onto his head and hold him closer to her.

She felt her thighs begin to quiver and knew she was about to cum.

Reading her body Snape's fingers picked up their pace curling inside her and his tongue flicked just right on her clit to send her over the edge.

Gasping Hermione felt her whole body tense before descending into a quivering mess as she rode out her orgasm.

Her breathing was heavy in the quiet room as Snape moved away from her, standing up and releasing her hands from the binding spell holding her against the wall.

A click resonated in the cupboard as the door unlocked, the timer above the door now on zero.

"It looks like we have satisfied the games rules Miss Granger," he drawled smugly.

"Lock the door" Hermione panted, "The games not finished yet".

She heard the sound of the lock clicking into place as she reached for his trousers.

This time he did not resist her undoing them, groaning as she pulled him out into her hands, experimentally gripping him and running her hands up his length. Her thumb ran over his head, which bobbed at her touch, spreading the build up of pre-cum there.

Her quim pulsed with the need to be filled still even after her orgasm.

"I want you to fuck me Sir," she breathed.

"As you command" he growled, picking her up again to press her against the wall, his lips crashing back on hers.

He ground his cock against her still sensitive quim, her juices coating his cock as his head teasingly caught at her entrance before drawing back to run over her clit, causing her to jump.

Reaching between them he aligned his cock and thrust into her. She let out a cry as she finally felt him inside her, stretching her. He gave another thrust until he was fully inside, groaning at the feeling and only pausing momentarily before he started pounding her in earnest.

His lips smothered her moans as she scratched his shoulders and back.

Both of his hands were firmly gripping her ass as he leant back slightly, letting the illumination of the zero above the door faintly light the sight of her breasts vigorously bouncing with each of his thrusts.

She let out a noise of protest when pulled out of her, dropping her legs to the floor.

Spinning her around, he placed her hands against the wall, "keep your hands here", he ordered huskily, before grabbing hold of her hips and forcing her to take a big step back away from the wall.

She distantly became aware that the room had increased in size to accommodate their new activities as she was now bent slightly forward, hands pressed against the wall infront of her.

His legs moved between hers forcing them a step apart so he could thrust into her again.

Moans escaped her gaping mouth as he started pounding into her, from this angle his cock felt like he was hitting her so much deeper.

His hands gripped her hips tightly pulling her back on his cock as he pounded her over and over.

"Please, I want to touch myself" Hermione begged as her nails dug into the wall.

"Fuck, touch yourself witch" his thrusting increased as one of her hands moved from the wall to in-between her legs, desperately rubbing her clit to chase her second orgasm of the night.

Moan after moan escaped her mouth as she felt the coil deep in her belly nearly ready to spring, "I'm gonna cum" she gasped.

Snape's command of "Cum for me now witch" was all she needed to push herself over the edge.

Her quim tightly squeezed his cock as she came hard, distantly aware of Snape grunting, "fuck", behind her as his pounding became faltered and he gave a last few jolting thrusts as he came inside her.

He pulled out and as Hermione stood up she felt his cum leak out to slide down her thighs.

Turning around she leaned against the wall.

Neither of them said anything as they leaned against their opposite walls, breathing hard, the sweat drying on their skin.

Both delaying the inevitable of going outside after what had been decidedly longer than seven minutes in heaven.

 **Well there you go, I would love to know what you think!**


End file.
